


Caramelos

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FictoberMF18, Kaulitzcest - Freeform, M/M, Nursing, caramelos, motinfanficker, twincest kaulitz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Si bien enfermarse en su mayoría de veces trae molestias, Bill sentía que las ventajas valían mucho más, especialmente si tenía a Tom cuidándolo.





	Caramelos

Una de las sensaciones más agradables que le embargaban a Bill, era cuando Tom actuaba como una madre, reía mentalmente frente a la imagen de Tom con barba, usando un delantal y ruleros de colores al medirle la temperatura con un termómetro.

Quizá sólo desvariaba, en realidad, no actuaba como madre, simplemente era Tom, como él solo, cuidándole porque estaba con fiebre y tumbado en cama.

-No comprendo cómo es que tu lógica te dice que te curarás de una amigdalitis con caramelos para la tos. Eres increíble, Bill -reprochó Tom, quitando la toalla húmeda, que le había puesto en la frente para bajarle la calentura, y luego dejándola en el recipiente con agua que estaba en la mesa.

De regreso, le trajo un antibiótico junto con agua tibia en un vaso.

-Al menos cinco días tomando esto y tres con inyecciones. Así que más tarde vendrá la enfermera a ponértela. Y cada tres horas voy a ayudarte a cambiarte de ropa, que sudarás pero no debes quedarte con la ropa mojada -explicó Tom, en tono imperante.

Bill sonrió. -Me gusta cuando me cuidas.

Tom rodó los ojos. -Eres todo un caso, hermanito, como si de por sí no te cuidara. Sabes que la cosa se vendría abajo sin mí.

-Es cierto, no sería nada sin mi ama de casa, ¿o era mamá? -preguntó Bill con la voz ronca.

-Ahora deliras hablando de complejo de Edipo -bromeó Tom, besándole la frente-. Iré a hacerte un caldo, cualquier cosa me hablas por el móvil, ¿ok? Muévete para lo estrictamente necesario, y trata de descansar.

Bill amaba cuando Tom lo cuidaba, y sabía que siempre lo hacía, pero cuando enfermaba notaba lo mucho que él lo amaba, y cómo sería nada sin Tom. Amaba la sensación de protección, de entrega y dedicación. Amaba a Tom.


End file.
